


Friend Fiction

by PhoenixRisingN7



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bickering, Characters Writing Fanfic, Dragon Age Holiday Cheer, Friend Fiction, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingN7/pseuds/PhoenixRisingN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela’s latest friend fiction has hijacked Wicked Grace night, and she's asking questions for future stories.</p>
<p>Mostly Anders/Hawke/Fenris, with other pairings suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> Apart of the [Dragon Age Holiday Cheer](http://dragonageholidaycheer.tumblr.com/) exchange.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dragon Age, characters, and associated trademarks belong to Bioware. No profits are being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Garrett Hawke had arrived at The Hanged Man and made his  way back to Varric’s elaborate suite. Fridays meant Wicked Grace nights at the tavern, and he was looking forward to spending some of the coin he received from Solivitus earlier in the day. If the man wanted to pay him for things he came across when he was running errands, he would not complain.

He made his way through the crowd and towards the rooms in the back. As he climbed the stairs, he heard Edwina’s voice carry.  
“Drinks are on Varric tonight for the whole party. I’ll be right back.”  
Garrett stepped to the side to give Edwina room to move with her tray of dirty dishes, mugs, and glasses.  
“Hello Hawke, cider as usual?”  
“That much fun already? Make it two and…”  
“Yeah, yeah, keep it coming. Got it.” The waitress smirked as she walked away.  
  
Varric sat at the head of the table as always, Aveline to his right. Sebastian would be along shortly after evening services at the chantry. Carver and Merrill were snuggling on a chair close to the table, looking as if they were there to see the other and not up for playing tonight. Garrett thought it was adorable that they were sweet on each other. It was rather new, and taboo in its own way: it was not every day that a templar courted a blood mage, and it was not something they were open with outside of very close friends and family. Merrill had the talent of keeping a smile on Carver’s face, and Garrett didn’t mind as long as they were happy. Fenris was sitting away from the main group and scowling harder than usual, looking like he had been sucking on lemons. Fenris glanced up and made eye contact with Garrett before looking away, a light blush upon his cheeks. Anders and Isabela were having a heated argument that he was going to stay out of. He loved Anders and knew he could hold his own against the pirate. Garrett made his way towards the elf and leaned down to whisper to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright, love?” Garrett asked with genuine concern shining in his blue eyes.  
“I may turn in early tonight.”  
“Oh, don’t. Please. I just got here and I have missed you today.”  
Fenris smiled briefly. “I have missed you too, and I guess drinking here with you would be more interesting than sitting at home. Alone. Again. However, I am quite sure that you did not teach me to read so I would suffer through Isabela indulging her… hobbies.”  
Garrett smirked at him. “Alright. Who did she pair you with this time? It has to be better than the Arishok asking you to fulfill the demands of his Qun.”  
Fenris rolled his eyes and glared at the mage. “You just had to go and remind me of that, didn’t you?”  
“Come on, it can’t be that bad…”  
  
Before Fenris could explain, Anders raised his voice.

“This is complete bullshit. I refuse to answer any more of your silly questions.”  
“Please Anders? It’s really important! See, I have this idea about you and Justice…” cried Isabela.  
“I have already explained this to you, many times in fact, that Justice and I are one.”  
“So? You are two separate beings, yes? So that DOES mean that-“  
“NO. It most certainly does not mean… look. What we choose to do in our bedroom is our business.”  
“You are no fun Anders.”  
“I’m loads of fun when I’m not around you.”  
  
Garrett glanced between his lover and Isabela. “Do I even want to know?”  
“Isabela’s been writing. Again.” Merrill blushed as she met Garrett’s gaze.  
“I thought we were playing Wicked Grace tonight.”  
Varric stared at the pirate and the mage in amusement, placing his tankard of ale on the table. “Oh we were. That was until Rivaini came crashing in with her newest stash of friend fics.”  
  
Edwina arrived with impeccable timing before there could be more bickering with plenty of alcohol to go around, a bottle of Antivan Red for Fenris, and two ciders for Hawke. She also brought in a few baskets with crusty bread and plates with fresh fowl, sliced cheeses, apples, and ripe grapes.  Varric and Aveline made plates for themselves, and Carver rose to grab two glasses of wine and make a plate to share with Merrill. Garrett took a mug of cider and took a long drink before reaching for the roll of parchment near Fenris. He wanted to see what the big deal was…

> _Fenris was chained to Hawke’s bed, straining at his bonds as he watched Anders ravage Hawke’s mouth, his neglected elfhood leaking on his stomach. Oh, how he wanted his mages to turn their attention towards him. They were both strong and lean, muscles flexing with each movement of their nude forms. He ached with pure want as he watched them battle for dominance in their rough kisses, hands clawing at the other’s body, heavy breathing through their noses. Their fight ended with Anders’ hand fisted in Garrett’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. He moaned as the healer bit him and relaxed into his touch, relinquishing control to the older apostate._ _The three of them moaned as Anders bent Hawke over on the ridiculously large bed, Hawke’s face mere inches away from Fenris’ impressive longsword. Anders ran a delicately calloused hand over one of Hawke’s ass cheeks before spanking him, causing him to gasp in suprise. Hawke and Fenris shared a heated look, and all Hawke could think about was the sensation of Anders’ hands on his body and how beautiful Fenris looked in the light of the fire. He looked down Fenris’ throat to his chest, following the intricate designs of his lyrium tattoos. He longed to touch and taste the elf’s flesh and trace the lines with his fingertips followed by his lips and tongue. Fenris blushed furiously at his lover’s attention and pulled at his bonds again, wanting to reach down and pull Hawke into a passionate kiss._  
>   
>  _Anders finally glanced at Fenris, green eyes dark with desire and swollen lips. He backed away from Garrett, his rigid staff standing proudly from his pelvis, and sat back on the bed next to Fenris. He was so close that he could feel heat coming from his body._  
>  _“Please! I need…” Fenris cried._  
>  _“What do you need?” replied Anders, feigning ignorance. Fenris hesitated, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth._  
>  _“I need you both. So badly. I’ll do anything…”_

Sebastian had just walked into the room with a tankard of ale and blinked, his mouth hanging open. “What’s wrong? It’s too quiet in here.” Garrett was still too busy reading to give an answer. “Sweet Andraste, she’s at it again, isn’t she?” Isabela shot the prince a grin and winked. He shook his head and took a long sip from his cup, leaning against the doorframe.

  
“She wrote one about me and Merrill in the chantry at the base of the statue of Andraste. Apparently I could fix her use of blood magic with my ‘Sword of Mercy’ and filling every part of the poor girl with my ‘Holy Grace.’”  
“Oy!” shouted Carver from across the room, tightening his arm around Merrill’s waist. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about!” She looked down and blushed, sneaking a glance up at Carver through her eyelashes and smiled. Sebastian laughed.  
“And she is lovely indeed. Perhaps take it up with Isabela, it’s her story.”  
Varric laughed as he shuffled the cards. “Hey Junior, you know it’s pretty cute when you get jealous.”  
Carver glared at the dwarf. “I. Am not. Jealous. It just isn’t proper.”

Isabela sat down with a huff and grabbed her mug of rum. “Like I’m known to be proper… Everyone’s a critic. Whatever happened to artistic integrity?”  
“That’s the problem Rivaini, in order for artistic integrity to apply, it has to be art.” He was met with smiles from the group and a few scattered chuckles.  
“Oh you’re one to talk, Varric, with all the silly yarns you spin.”  
“The difference between what you do and I do is that what I say is true. For the most part anyways. The embellishments are more for effect than anything else.”

Aveline glanced at Sebastian. “I imagine she’s probably done worse. She wrote one where I abused my power and took advantage of Donnic before we were courting. How’d that one go again? I stuffed him under my desk and made him… service me… while I was dealing with the Viscount. Something about skirts and no smalls. Honestly, Isabela, I don’t even own a skirt.”  
“I’ve tried to take you shopping but you never want to go!”  
“Because I can only look at the same hats and frilly lace negligees so many times before I get bored. How can I take fashion advice from a woman who never wears pants or skirts? Anyway, skirts aren’t practical.”  
“How can they not be practical?! All Donnic would have to do would be to come in your office in a fit of passion, throw you against the wall, hike it up…”  
  
A collective groan came from the group, except from Anders.  
  
“That’s one thing I always liked about the Circle. The robes.” He reached out and plucked a few grapes off their stems and brought them to his mouth. “They’re loose and provide easy access for quickies in conspicuous places, just about anyone could walk up and catch you.” Isabela’s eyes lit up like stars.  
“So… if you won’t tell me about your headmate, can you tell me about naughty things from the Circle?”  
“I can tell you stories of what some of the other mages did. I have a few juicy stories about the templars, too.”  
“But no stories of your escapades?”  
“I’ll make you a deal. I will tell you stories from when I was in the Circle under one condition.”  
“Name it!”  
“Stop asking me if Justice makes us a four way because, no, it does not. He’s not very thrilled about this. And stop writing about Fenris. He’s adorable when he blushes, but I can think of better reasons for him to blush than your silly stories.”  
“And you expect me to agree after you give me a gem like that?”  
“I take it you aren’t interested in hearing about Knight-Captain Cullen sneaking around the tower with one of the apprentices then…” He reached for his staff and turned as if he was preparing to leave. He made eye contact with Fenris and Garrett and winked.  
  
Her jaw dropped before she ferally grinned, her eyes glittering mischievously. “Oooh, was the apprentice male or female? Human? Elven? He wouldn’t be the first templar I’ve met that has a thing for cute little elven mages.” Carver just glared and Anders looked at her, waiting for her to say the words he was expecting in return for any gossip.  
Isabela bit her lip and huffed, “Alright, alright… No more Justice, no more Fenris, now what’s this about Cullen?” Anders walked across the room with Isabela on his heels and he shot Garrett and Fenris a triumphant little smirk.  
“Should Anders really encourage her?” Fenris whispered to Garrett.  
“Well, look on the bright side. She’ll be writing about someone else aside from us. For a while, at least.”

“Now that Blondie has her distracted, let’s start the game, shall we?” Varric picked up his deck of cards and began to shuffle them as Garrett and Sebastian took their seats, with Garrett leaving chairs open on each side of him should his partners decide to join in.

* * *

A few days later, Isabela strutted into the Hawke residence with a roll of parchment in her hand. Garrett looked up skeptically.

“Before you lecture me, I promised Anders that there would be no more stories involving Justice and Fenris. Seeing as he inspired these, I thought he may appreciate them. Be a dear and make sure he gets them for me?”  
“Sure,” acknowledged Garrett as Isabela turned to leave.

He unrolled the parchment when she walked out and laughed as he read the title.

_Mages Do It in Circles_

Oh, Anders was just going to _love_ this.


End file.
